The invention relates to a brush parts holder for positioning this, by means of sliding, onto known brush cores of brush machines, in particular snow brush machines.
The fixing of brush parts is taking place in the usual way on steel rings, which are slid then on the so called brush core of a brush machine. Said known steel rings, being provided with brush parts, are having a number of disadvantages. The main disadvantage is that said brush core has to be dismounted from the brush machine. Generally speaking these are heavy and difficult to handle cylinders having a length of about 6 meter. After removing the old rings with brush parts said thin steel rings with the brush parts have to be slid one by one and by hand onto the long cylindrical brush core. The composition is expensive concerning provisions and labour hours. Briefly said the known system of thin steel rings, being provided with brush parts, is having a number of disadvantages.